


Sensory Overload

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Panic Attacks aren't fun. Sensory Overloads on the other hand...They're much worse and Peter Stark is about to have one while at MidTown's School of Science & Technology.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793404
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	Sensory Overload

**Somewhere, In MidTown School of Science and Technology...**  
His head was begging to lay down against the desk and rest, but Peter was in his AP Chemistry class so he couldn't sleep. Well, he supposed he could for two reasons, one he knew the material been taught anyway he'd read it all for fun weeks ago, and two his was Peter Stark heir to a technological empire he could sleep in one class. Peter also knew he couldn't for two reasons, one he really enjoyed the class dispute it being fairly useless to him, he wound want to miss any of it, and two Flash would take it as an opportunity to bully him in some way.

He sighed, he really needed sleep though, every since this morning his head had been pounding. Nothing escaped the watchful eye of Pepper Potts-Stark, and his mom had knew he hand a headache almost as soon as he'd left the elevator. He assured he was fine enough to go to school, and sure it had gotten worse since then, but she'd believed him. Though every passing minute, he wished he'd stayed home. At least his two best friends were here with him, well Ned was, MJ had Modern History this period. Speaking of Ned.

"Peter?" Ned whisper-shouted.

"What Ned?"

"I've been calling you for like the last 10 minutes."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"You look ill."

"I'm fine Ned, just tired."

"Patrol?"

"Probably."

"Parker, Leads, something you two want to share with the rest of us."

"Sorry, Miss Francis."

After being caught out, Peter and Ned focussed on the remainder of the class, when it was over and they were walked off to their respective classes, Flash shouted at Peter.

"Hey Parker!"

Peter sighed, but turned round anyway, "What Flash?"

"What were you and Leads whispering about?"

"Why do you care?"

"Probably about you're little internship lie." Flash answered not answering Peter's question.

"It is real."

"You're a lier, Parker!"

"Just leave it, Flash."

In moments Flash was next to him, even-though was taller, Flash's stance was intimidating. He pushed Peter against the wall, face first, bending Peter's arm behind his back and holding him there. The impact made Peter's headache worse and Flash's harsh breathe in his ear made his stomach turn.

"Don't tell me what to do, Parker. You're pathetic."

He released Peter's arm, before pushing him hard into the wall - another bruise he'd have to hide. After Flash had stalked off, Peter grabbed his fallen backpack, and hurried to his next class.

**~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~~~~**

**Now, In The Canteen...**  
MJ was already in their usual spot, when Ned and Peter arrived in the canteen. As if sensing them walk in, MJ looked up from her book and smiled - a smile seemingly only ever given to Peter and Ned. The young Stark gave a tight smile back, Ned waved; as they made their way over to the end of queue.

"Finally." MJ chided lightheartedly, as they sat opposite, sliding their trays onto the table. Peter's piled higher, but not as much as it should've been for someone with such an increased metabolism. MJ and Ned noticed this, both exchanging worrying looks.

Ned spoke first, "Is that all your eating?"

"Er yeah, I had a big breakfast."

"Even so, you're suppose to eat at least twice as much." MJ replied.

Peter was feeling worse now, he new he was supposed to be eating more, but his stomach turned at just the mere thought and his friends questions weren't helping with his headache. He reached up and wiped the forming sweat off his forehead, on the back of head. Peter sighed, his illness clearly wasn't going away anytime soon.

"You still look really pale, maybe you should go to the Nurse?" Ned asked, looking Peter over.

"Or go home, we can call your Dad and get him to pick you up."

The mention of calling his Dad, only panicked Peter further. Nobody knew his real last name, only Ned and MJ did, and now he was going to ruin that all because of a stupid illness.

"I'm honestly fine guys, just a little tired."

"Peter, you look like you could fall asleep any second." MJ said, eyeing their friend worriedly.

As the questioning continued, Peter began feeling increasing overwhelmed and as the bell rang out and students rushed to leave. Peter could hear everything twice as loud, but unable to filter it out like usual. He pressed his hands against his ears as he stood and hurriedly stumbled out of the canteen, backpack long forgotten.

Oblivious to his friends shouts, Peter walked uneasily down the hallway, careering around people and finally crashing through the double doors at the entrance.

Panting. Shaking. Exhausted. Peter Stark didn't realise he was falling, until he hit the ground.

**~~~~~-----~~~~~-----~~~~~**

**Sometime Later, In ___________ ...**  
Peter woke up in an unfamiliar setting, he tried opening his eyes but quickly closed them, as the rooms bright light threatened to overwhelm his senses. After a few more attempts, Peter was able to fully open them, the pristine white-tiled ceiling told him it was the MedBay. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he saw his Mom and Dad at the end of the bed, talking quietly.

"Hey"

Pepper was the first to turn in response, "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, m' head hurts."

"That'll be from hitting the floor." Tony added in.

"Ah."

"Side effect of The Spider Gene, I've been sketching out some specialised earbuds designs for you. Here." Tony said, sliding his tablet over Peter.

"They can block out all ambient sound, even your teachers." Tony added, smirking.

"Tony no."  
  
"But, Pep."

-

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Follow Me On:**  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tos_fanfiction/status/1264251304345513984)  
>  [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


End file.
